Stage 7: Noodles Can't Be Beat
Noodles Can't Be Beat is the seventh song of PaRappa the Rapper 2, that plays in the seventh stage, "Noodles Are The Flow, Noodles Are The Groove!" Story PaRappa's dad has just finished the denoodlizer when a warning comes up; the Noodle Syndicate is attacking, random phone calls come up after everything becomes noodilized (even the noodles itself). PaRappa's dad has a plan to use his past inventions, PaRappa and PJ go in a car, General Potter and PaRappa's dad go into a jet, and Lammy, Ma-San, and Katy Kat go on a bike. PaRappa's dad and General Potter are in a jet, they go to PaRappa Town where there is chaos, the Army has been vandalizing buildings and turning them into noodles. They use the denoodlizer to stop the vandalism in PaRappa Town. Then General Potter and PaRappa's Dad do a sweets attack, but that doesn't work. PaRappa and PJ found out the army were actually dummies, they also found out there was a wire, so they follow the wire, and somebody's behind this, it's Colonel Noodle, the selfish brat. PaRappa then challenges Colonel Noodle to a rap battle. Lyrics Yeah, (Yeah) Yeah, we're (Haha) gonna bring it down like this y'all. (Yep yep.) I'm gonna let my man PaRappa know (Word.) that noodles rule the world. Yeah, yeah, that lil' slippery thing tastes so good all the time. Yeah, yeah, that's right. (Aight) It goes a little something like this. Stay with me now, (Yea) here we go. (Like dis, like dis) Lesson 1 In parenthesis, let me stress the fact clearly. No matter what the deal, I crave for this dearly. The so-called noodles you find in spaghetti, are sweeter than idols, do damage like machetes. Without a doubt, I got da flow, comin at ya live, bring the place alive, every single day I jive. With the thought, comes my direct actions. Ask my followers, they'll say it's an addiction. Slurp it, suck it, I know you all like it. (Slurp it, suck it, I know we all like it.) Smell it, taste it, pasta in a market. (Smell it, taste it, fruit in a basket.) Chinese, Italian, Thai or Jamaican. (Mexican, Egyptian, English, Korean.) Anything goes, even Hawaiian. (Anything goes, even Alaskan.) Lesson 2 Long, and chewy (uh-huh uh-huh), occasionally gooey. The best things in life taste good with chop (chop) suey! (suey!) 8 minutes to boil, and 2 minutes to eat. (uh-huh) Admit it kid, you know noodles can't be beat. (oooooo) *PJ's DJ crashs through the wall, room darkens for a moment, everyone is asking what's going on* *As soon as light turns on, they start rapping again* Roll it on your spoon, create your own boom. (Roll it on my spoon, create my own boom.) I betcha didn't know; Noodles' the rules. (I betcha didn't know; There are no rules.) Sushi, burgers, they all taste good. (Pizza, burritos, they all taste good.) As long as they got noodles, the king of all foods. (As long as they love food, then any thing's cool.) Lesson 3 Hip hop music (Hip hop,) with an old school (hip hop.) twist. I keep the place intact and do a rap like this. (Like this.) You can use a spoon, fork, knife or even chopsticks. Come on kid, get down with the mix. (uh.) N. double O. D. L. E. S. (C. double O. K. I. E. S.) Great tasting pasta, blow to your chest. (Great tasting sweets, blow to my chest.) Ramen, udon, soba, you name it. (Brownies, a pie, a shake, you name it.) Any type of noodles you like, yes I got it. (Any type of sweets you like, yes I got it.) Lesson 4 Whatever your thoughts may be, I'm bound to be The king of all foods, with noodles as the key. (as the key.) Full of pride, and glory way up above, Cuz here I come y'all, full of noodles and love! Noodles are the best no doubt can't deny, taste better than water, but don't ask me why. (Noodles are the best no doubt can't deny, taste better than water, but don't ask you why.) But then again, many things can be tasty, corn bread, potatoes, rice and even pastries. (But then again, many things can be tasty, corn bread, potatoes, rice and even pastries.) Then why do I, love noodles so dearly? It makes no sense. I must've sounded real eerie. (Then why do you, love noodles so dearly? It makes no sense. You must've sounded real eerie.) Thanks brother, for lettin' me understand that a man must understand to keep his options open. (You're welcome brother, for lettin' you understand that a man must understand to keep his options open.) 'End of level dialogue' Good PaRappa: See? Noodles aren't the only food around you know! Colonel Noodle: Yeah, you're right! I'm up for some noodle sushi! Cool PaRappa: All right! Now you can eat all the other great foods in life! Colonel Noodle: Oh yeah, thanks man. I'm real hungry now! Let's see, I can have... umm... ice cream, pasta, eh.. sushi, burritos, bagels, steak, lobster, burger... yeah! I can even have burgers! Bad/Awful Colonel Noodle: I told you, you gotta eat noodles kid! PaRappa: (W-w-)Wait a minute! Can I try again?? Cool Entrance Colonel Noodle: Alright alright, it's time for me to go brush my teeth. You better keep it up! Cool Fail Colonel Noodle: Come to think of it, I don't need to brush my teeth! I hate sweets! Trivia * Colonel Noodles says "Yeah, I know, I gotta believe!" in the opening cutscene. This is obviously him stealing Parappa's quote. * If the wrong button is pressed, Parappa will get attacked by noodles enveloping him. * If a line is performed poorly, Parappa will be splashed by a rain of noodles falling down from above him. * PJ "crashes the party" no matter what mode the player is in, the scene will happen anyways with the blackout included. This includes Cool mode, in which after everything is becoming bright once again, the player can continue freestyling like nothing happened. ** If the stage is failed, PJ will close his DJ set. * If a line is performed poorly during Cool mode, the scene will show Noodle brushing his teeth and watching the freestyle from behind Lammy, Katy, Ma-San, Papa Parappa and General Potter. He is, however, isn't seen there at any other instances when showing the spectators whilst Parappa performs freestyle. * The song scenario and lyrics will progress in Bad and Awful modes as well, including Noodle's mask washed off by water and him admitting that noodles aren't the only food around there plus thanking Parappa his advices, yet it won't affect the failing outcome. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2